Once upon a feeling (OS en POV robin)
by EmyBane
Summary: Deux petites OS du point de vue de Robin sur deux personnes qu’il aime plus que tout Regina et Roland Desolee je suis nul en resumé, âmes curieuses je vous attend :) have fun !
1. Comment lui résister

**_Hello à tous! Ça y est j'ai enfin décidé de publier sur FF après de long mois (que dis je des années) à lire et relire de belles histoires... je me suis donc dis « et bien c'est à ton tour d'avoir le courage de le faire » Je commence donc avec une FanFiction écrite il y a déjà environ 2-3 ans sur le OutlawQueen, ce petit OS tiré du fond de mon tiroir est maintenant ici j'espère que vous apprécierez !! N'hésitez pas à m'en dire des nouvelles ça fait toujours plaisir !! Xoxo_**

 **Comment lui résister**

Comment résister à sa beauté, son visage tendre qu'elle m'offre dans nos moments les plus intimes. Contrastant avec la dureté de son regard qu'elle arbore en public, simplement pour se protéger du monde qui l'entoure

Comment résister à ses lèvres de ce rouge couleur du sang qu'elle a fait couler tant d'année. Telle la couleur des pommes qu'elle affectionne tant et dont le goût si sucré parfume avec délice ses lèvres.

Comment résister à ses cheveux noir corbeau dans lesquels je veux enfouir mes doigts à chaque instant rien que pour en apprécier la douceur.

Et ses yeux d'un marron chocolat dans lesquels je veux plonger mon regard pour m'y noyer dans les délices de la luxure.

Comment résister à son corps parfait pour lequel je pourrais me damner cent fois, et dont je pourrais couvrir chaque parcelle de son épiderme de mes baisers brûlant, d'un amour inconditionnel que je lui porte, sans jamais en être rassasié.

Comment pourrais-je rester à côté d'elle, si proche mais pourtant si loin... quand mon corps tout entier réclame sa peau contre la mienne et recherche tout ce que je n'aurais pu espérer recevoir d'elle, tout ce qu'elle m'a offert...

Et aussi précieux à mes yeux soit-il, je n'ai fais que trahir sa confiance en découvrant avec émotion, cette femme qui fût jadis ma femme, celle que je croyais perdue depuis plus de 30 ans, ma chère Marianne.

Quand cette reine, déchue de son titre, mais toujours reine dans mon cœur s'adresse à moi avec cette froideur dans la voix, je perçois toute la douleur qu'elle a ressentie à ce moment... je ne peux qu'avoir honte du préjudice qu'elle a subi par ma faute, par ma joie non-dissimulé, qui n'en était pas de revoir ma défunte femme plus en vie que jamais.

Elle souffre, et je souffre de lui faire subir ce choix si difficile à mon cœur. Mon corps et mon cœur l'appel à chaque heure du jour et de la nuit, ne voulant qu'elle à mes côtés mais mon esprit ne peut se résoudre à abandonner ma femme une nouvelle fois.

Je ne peux me détourner de la femme qui me hante l'esprit et je me meurs d'avoir perdu à jamais ce bonheur qu'elle m'avait offert. Je me surprend même parfois à regretter le retour de ma chère Marianne. Mais mon esprit est tiraillé entre ma défunte femme dont le souvenir de l'amour que je lui portait autrefois semble revenir à moi, et cette femme si belle, si forte, qui n'a de cesse de me faire tourner la tête depuis notre rencontre dans les bois.

Mais aujourd'hui je ne veux plus me battre avec mes Démons du passé.

Mon cœur lui sait déjà depuis longtemps ce que mon esprit refusait d'admettre. Je ne peux décemment pas refouler ce qui est l'évidence, ….. je suis complètement et irrévocablement amoureux d'elle. De celle qui a fait de mon cœur sa propriété depuis notre rencontre dans la forêt enchanté..., reine de mon cœur, mon âme sœur, _Regina_.

 ** _The end._**


	2. Mon fils, Ma bataille

_**J'ai décidé d'ajouter ma seconde OS qui porte sur Robin parlant de son fils, j'espere que celle ci vous plaira tout autant que j'ai eu plaisir à l'écrire, elle n'est pas très longue mais je l'aime bien ;) et puis on peut bien se l'avouer, Roland est capable de faire fondre n'importe quel coeur ;)**_

 **Mon fils, Ma bataille**

Etre père est définitivement la plus belle chose au monde dans la vie d'un homme.

Cet être si petit le jour où nous nous sommes rencontré la première fois, quel plus beau jour que cet instant là ?

Le voir grandir jour après jour, entendre son rire traverser le vent de la forêt jusqu'à mes oreilles, le sentir s'endormir dans mes bras après un cauchemar...

L'entendre m'appeler Papa, son intuition et sa facilité à faire de chaque problème une solution simple...

Je l'ai chéris dès la première seconde où son regard a croisé le mien. Et même après ma mort je le protégerais toujours, il est mon plus beau cadeau sur cette terre, il est mon passé, mon présent et mon futur.

Son innocence est si pure et son sourire est si rafraîchissant. Il fait de ma vie un bonheur constant depuis maintenant 5 ans. Et pourtant un jour, j'ai failli le perdre, perdre la personne pour qui j'aurai tout donné...

Mais une certaine reine déchue l'a sauvé du danger qui le menaçait, et à présent, les seules stigmates de cet incident, sont un petit singe en peluche qu'il a décidé de nommer son meilleur doudou, l'amour qu'il porte désormais à une nouvelle maman, et à la découverte des Glaces, dont il pourrait faire son seul repas.

Ce petit homme malicieux fait fondre d'un regard n'importe quel cœur, courageux et innocent à la fois, il sera l'homme que je lui souhaite de devenir

Je ferais tout pour faire de sa vie un rêve, qu'il grandisse en paix et heureux dans un monde dont il connaît déjà le moindre de ses aspects colorés et sombre, joyeux et triste, ensoleillé et nuageux...

Mon petit garçon, mon fils, ma bataille, Mon petit Homme, Mon Roland


End file.
